Searing
Searing Introduction Searing is not your average SandWing. Sure she has pale grayish yellow scales like any other SandWing. Sure she fought in the war, and was second in command of Queen Blister's army. But the real truth lies within her claws and deep within her past. Her Enchantment One day two animus twin SandWings were chillin'. Their names were Hornet and Wasp. (these oc's belongto me) Wasp would never use his powers, but Hornet couldn't be convince they were dangerous. Hornet enchanted many things. Many great, wondrous, useful things.However, it cost him his soul. Hornet killed everyone in his family, well, except for Wasp.Wasp manged to escape. There was a hatching nest of three eggs that his parents had left. Hornet smash two of them with out remorse. The third he held up to the fire light. This egg, of whom was Searing's, he cursed it. Cursed it Cursed it, CURSED IT CURSED IT! Her Enchantment Includes: (and this is what Wasp said) Main Attributes - * Fire-claws, meaning if she claws you and breaks your scales, the scratches will light a flame. * Immune to fire, frostbreath and SandWing venom (not RainWing venom, though) Side Effects - * All her children will be animus * Some diamonds on her scales are red and her eyes are an odd color for SandWings * Slight insanity Biography Animus Asylum Part One: Hornet's Horror Hall - Searing is seen here, as an egg, which is cursed by Hornet. During The War/Half An Ocean - All that with Hornet and Wasp happened right before the death of Queen Oasis.. Yet Searing is only 15, the enchantment made her egg take five years to hatch. When Blister realized Searing's curse, she had the dragonet, only one year old, sent immediately into battle training. This made Searing strong. By the timeSearing was ten, she was second in command of Queen Blister's army. Blister adored her skills. In this fan fic Searing's egg is stolen, and she turns into a SkyWing, becomes brainwashed, and nearly dies all to get her egg back from her thieving best friend. After The War/ Animus Asylum Part Two - Searing ABSOLUTELY HATED Queen Thorn. She thought, well, she KNEW that Thorn had no right to the throne. It should have be Blister all along. So, instead of living in the Kingdom of Sand, she lived with Wasp, Wildfire, Basilisk, and Driftwood in a low cave near the border of the Sky Kingdom and the Kingdom of Sand. Wasp went insane and killed Wildfire, Basilisk, and himself. Now Searing only has herself and Driftwood. Burn My World - Wandering around the forest with Driftwood, she ran into two SkyWings named Heaven and Hell. These two dragons were outsider to there own kingdom like Searing. However, they could never go back. This was because , even though he wasn't very big, Hell had too much fire, Hell glowed red and orange and bright. He was dangerous. They took her to FAE Academy. Welcome To FAE Academy - Searing is seen here as Deathangel's Brightsting's roommate. Appearance Scales - Searing has light grayish yellow main scales a brighter,whiter yellow crest and under scales. Red diamonds line her neck, tail, at each corner of her mouth and in the corner of each of her eyes, and are under her wings. Her claws, eyes and barb are dark red. Accessories - She normally wears, this is after the war, a purple cape of unable to be torn silk. It is wrapped around her neck by golden shoulder armor. Searing has always worn a darkish beige satchel around her neck to keep her animus enchanted jewels in. Searing also keeps many other untouched gems. Personality Searing is left in deep grief and distress after the death of most of her inter-tribe family. This has traumatized her. Despite having great fighting skills, she has social and emotional problems. Searing is also vengeful and slightly insane. Animus Enchanted Objects In Posseion The Seven Scales - The Seven Scales are seven enchanted necklaces that alters appearance, each with a different tribe in mind. Technically shape shifting. They are as follows: * MudWing Scales * Wings of Sand * Scales of the Sea * SkyWing Chain * Ice Scales * RainWing Scales * Wings of Night Searing (any any dragon) can mix and match them to appear as hybrids. Searing is very cautious with The Seven Scales, and only uses them when needed. Trivia * Searing's original mother is Wallaby, whom died before Searing hatched, but Blister treated her like a daughter. * As of now, she is mated with Hell of the SkyWings, but her old mate was Leviathan of the SeaWings and they had one dragonet together. * Because Searing lived in Blister's hideout most of her life, but tended to hang out around SeaWings, Searing knows Aquatic. * During the war, she was addressed as General Searing. Gallery Searing drawing 1.png|My first drawing on the computer Searing drawing 2.png Searing drawing 3.png Searing drawing 4.png|Dark Searing Searing drawing 5.png Searing drawing 6.png Searing drawing 7.png Searing colored in.jpg Searing by Moontide.png|By Moontide Searing by 3moons.jpeg|By 3moons scales of flame cover.png|SOFOTS Cover Half an ocean cover.png|Searing on the left 3MP cover.png|Searing in the middle Desert Horizon.jpg A SandWing's Honor.jpg searing_by_bone.png|By Bone :3 Boreisearing.jpg|by borelis Searing in line-art.jpeg|Searing in line-art Category:Searing's Crap Category:Sandbox Pages Category:Coded pages Category:Characters Category:Males